Breathless Extra
by MsFloofy
Summary: LEMON WARNING. Read if you want. Ages 16 and above, but most of you won't even listen to warnings, huh? Not necessary for story plot.


**Chapter 12.5** ** **- _slightly revised_****

 **(Early Happy Christmas?)**

* * *

Being an athlete, keeping yourself in shape was a natural thing. Having muscles, having an optimal figure was something that was normal for us. As we look at other athletes and admire their bodies, it didn't really have anything to do with lust or desire. It was always about the goal, the satisfaction of winning, the push of having to work harder, the art of your sport.

But Haru and I weren't athletes at this current moment. We were just normal boyfriend and girlfriend. Haru was not a prodigy swimmer as I was not a damaged volleyball player who decided to be swimmer instead. Haru was just my boyfriend who decided to be with me in Australia for the summer instead of hanging out with his childhood friends.

 _ _And they said, 'Bros before hoes.'__

I led Haru to my room and locked the door. I couldn't face him just yet. I was extremely nervous that my hands were shaking and I could feel the cold sweat on my back, but I was completely sure that I wanted this. I want to be with Haru.

"Kai," Haru snaked his arm around my waist from behind me and pulled me to him.

I instantly melted from his warmth and leaned back to more close to him. I turned in his arms and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. Haru met me halfway and slowly backed us to my bed. He sat on the edge and pulled me to straddle his lap.

I was slowly getting lightheaded, but I never felt so aware and sensitive in my own skin before. Wanting to feel Haru's bare skin, I pulled away and stripped him off his shirt. I ran my hands over his firm chest, feeling the hot skin burn from my touch.

Haru nuzzled the side of my jaw before placing soft kisses on my neck. I tilted my head back and ran my fingers through his hair, while his hands worked on unbuttoning my blouse. I quickly shrugged it off when all the buttons came loose, then Haru carried me and laid me on the bed.

Haru then proceeded to unbutton my jeans and dragged them off my legs. I took a deep nervous gulp as I felt his eyes drag over my underwear clad body. Finding a bit of courage, I sat up and shakily fumbled with Haru's jeans, also being completely aware of the tent forming at the front of it.

After unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, I said, "I swear to God if you're wearing swimming trunks," as I braced myself to pull them off, but Haru pushed my hands off him and decided to pull his jeans off by himself.

 _ _Revealing his swimming trunks__.

"Oh, for goodness' sake," I laughed as he discarded his jeans off the bed. "Don't you ever not wear them?"

"When I sleep," Haru simply replied to which I shook my head in amusement. I didn't believe him one bit since I remembered the incident during training camp. I felt slightly better knowing that this little moment blew off the tension between us. But soon, Haru was back at it again and reached behind me to undo my bra.

"Haru."

"Mm?"

"It fastens at the front," I told him, slowly unhooking my bra for him. Haru looked at me blankly, the same look every male gives a woman after knowing their little quirks of being a female. That look quickly changed to something that of hunger, something that burned me when I slid the straps off my shoulders.

Haru kissed me and slowly laid me back on the bed. His hands crawled up my belly, making me squirm at the tickling sensation. As his kisses traveled low from my neck to my collarbone, his hand rested on my ribcage, right under my breast. My breathing had already went haywire by the time his hand lightly squeezed my breast and his mouth kissing the center of my chest, above my rapid heartbeat.

My nipples puckered as Haru toyed with them using both his mouth and fingers. Every slight touch, every soft breath had the strongest effect on me. I didn't want to be the only one savoring the sensations, so I wrapped my legs around Haru's waist and ran my hands across his broad back, feeling those muscles tense and relax from my touch. It was comforting knowing that I had much affect on him as he did to me.

Starting to feel a bit impatient and naughty, my hands slithered from his lower back and into his ridiculous swimming trunks, tightly squeezing one of his toned cheeks. Haru stiffened at the action, making me giggle in amusement. I quickly retracted my hand but also made sure that the garter of his trunks slapped back against his skin. My actions didn't go unpunished as Haru lightly bit my nipple, not hurting me but enough to sting and give a jolt down to my lower nub.

"Haru!" I cried out as my hips impulsively rose up on their own. Loving the pressure of Haru's bulge against my core, I hooked my leg around his waist and pulled him even closer. I was further aroused by Haru just closing his eyes to release a breathy groan.

Haru rose up and kissed me again. This time, his hand traveled lower and rested on the band on my panties. Even with Haru's breathtaking kisses, I still managed gasp as I braced to have him touch me. By the time his fingers slipped through the garter of my panties, it felt like my brain shut down and all I could feel was nothing but pleasure.

Feeling my nub being gently rubbed by the pad of Haru's thumb was sending me into a frenzy. I moaned into his mouth while gripping into his back to stable myself. When Haru pulled away and retracted his fingers from my underwear, I gave him a whine of complaint but followed it with a cheeky grin when he sat back up and tugged at the sides of my panties, trying to get them off.

I stopped him by placing my foot on his well-defined stomach. "Take yours off too," I said, glancing at his uncomfortable 'friend.' "I still don't know why you chose to wear that."

"Night swimming," Haru mumbled while starting to pull off his trunks.

I did the same and tossed my underwear somewhere in the corner of my room. Turning back to Haru, I choked on my spit. __'Damn,'__ I thought, taking the time to appreciate this fine specimen of a human being. When Haru began to do the same with my own body, I became too conscious and turned away. Suddenly, Haru hoisted my legs up to his shoulders and leaned down, placing soft kisses on my inner thighs.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I squealed in surprise. Haru actually stopped and stared at me in question. Seeing him with his head between my thighs was uncommonly amusing, but I couldn't help but blush at the sight of the impatience and hunger burning in his deep blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked when I just remained frozen in my spot and lost in my thoughts.

"Nothing. I-I... uh, continue?" I stammered, not knowing what to say.

Haru gave my thigh a soft kiss before moving down below. The feel of his lips on my skin set me ablaze. It started off as a lick on my sensitive nub, but then it progressed to a nibble, which made me lose the ability to stay quiet. Calling out his name probably urged him on because he then slipped a finger inside me.

I cried out when another digit followed. "Haru, please," I moaned, feeling a pressure on my navel. I grabbed a fistful of his hair while he continued pleasuring me. Feeling the pressure rise even more, I shut my eyes and sank further on the mattress as the pleasure consumed me.

Suddenly, I reached the end. It was like riding a roller coaster, feeling the anticipation as it climbed up to the peak, and when you get there, you just... fall. I don't know how many time or how loud I called out Haru's name when I reached my climax, and I didn't care. That was amazing.

"Kai, Kai, Kai..." Haru's voice echoed from above me.

I blinked, coming down from my high, and realised that I was dazed and stared at the ceiling for a good couple of minutes. I laughed and covered my face in embarrassment. "Wow," I breathed out. My legs were still trembling, and there was a wonderful steady throbbing between my legs.

I sat up and reached over for the drawer on my bedside table. I pulled out a foil package and tossed it to Haru. He looked at me curiously as he caught the package. I merely shrugged and said, "Dad is pretty intuitive with his hotel guests, including his daughter."

Haru rolled his eyes but surprised me with a soft chuckle. He opened the condom and rolled it on. He then pulled me close, resting his forehead against mine.

I smiled at him and rubbed my nose against his, but once I felt him poke at my entrance, I immediately tensed up, my breath hitching, when he wouldn't get past a few inches in. Haru kissed me, and just like that, I relaxed and focused on his mouth as he slowly continued. Digging my nails into his back, I whimpered in pain as he pushed a few inches forward, probably already reaching half, but I already felt so full, already starting to feel a twinge of pain.

Haru pulled his face back and gave me a look as if to ask if I was okay. Though he couldn't hide the immense pleasure that was splattered all over his expression. Looking at that face made me just love this water-addicted dork even more. The flutters I felt in my heart was enough to keep my mind off the pain.

"This may sound weird, but I'm glad you gave me that orgasm before this," I said. "Otherwise, this would hurt a lot worse." It did sound weird, but it was a relief that this moment wasn't like any of those horrific losing V-card stories I've heard at school in which blood was involved.

Once Haru was sure enough that I was alright, he began to set up a careful rhythm, but as impulsive we both were, our instincts quickly took over and we easily became a wonderful mess. Haru did his best to remain as silent as possible, but the occasional groans and grunts that escaped his lips were lightning from my spine to my throbbing nub.

I, on the other hand, couldn't keep myself quiet. I did try to make an attempt to keep myself hushed at the start, but the way Haru felt around me, inside me, with me was incredibly overwhelming that I barely had control over myself. All I could do was pull him close to me and drown in the burning sensations.

Haru shifted a bit, pulling himself upright and wrapping my legs around his lean waist. Then he pushed himself back inside me, using more force this time. He hit a spot inside me that made me gasp and grip the sheets in balls of fists as tears leaked from the corner of my eyes from intense pleasure. Knowing the effect on me, Haru proceeded to hit that particular spot, making me produce more and more sounds of pleasure.

"Ha... Haru," I moaned, "I'm..." I couldn't finish my sentence because by then I had already reached my peak.

Haru remained still while I was coming down my high. He kept a steady gaze on my face, which would've been a bit weird but it also felt really intimate with me being entirely exposed to him, my body, my feelings, everything. I could also see and feel the same with him. Nothing was hidden in those honest blue orbs.

I smiled and pulled Haru down for another kiss. I slowly sat myself up, not letting go of Haru, and settled myself in his lap. I could still feel himself inside me, firm and lightly throbbing, and despite that amazing climax, I was once again burning for him.

"Your turn," I whispered against Haru's lips and wrapped my legs around his waist. That move just pushed himself deeper inside me, extracting a silent moan from me. I had to grip Haru's broad shoulders to steady myself in this straddling position.

Haru seemed to have lost a little bit of control because this time, he had lost that gentle touch and replaced it with something more rough, more intense. His hands came to my breasts then shifted to my back and slithered down to my hips, leaving a burning trail of desire. He lightly lifted me up then pulled me back down, reaching even deeper depths inside me.

From holding Haru's shoulder, I moved on to actually clinging to his torso while crying out in pleasure. One of my hands were buried in his black locks while my other was attached to his sweaty back, my fingernails possibly leaving red streaks on his skin. My neck was tingling from where Haru buried his face and heavily breathed on, occasionally leaving a kiss or a nip on the nape.

Once Haru began to move erratically, his moans became more frequent and louder, but it was a bit adorable how he tried to hold it in by kissing me again. Haru moaning in my mouth mid-kiss was even more hot and made me lightheaded because of it. He also surprised me by slipping one of his hands between us and pressing his thumb down on my sensitive nub.

"Haru," I whispered against his lips, "I'm close." I pulled away and rested my forehead against his, staring into beautiful pools of blue. I reached my climax together with Haru, and it was absolutely better than the first one. Not once did I break eye contact with Haru, making the sensations more intense and more meaningful.

The feeling of the muted heat of Haru's release not exactly inside me was a weird sensation, and I was thankful that Haru lifted me off him and laid me back on my bed because my entire body had turned into jello from that last round. I shut my eyes while Haru slipped inside my bathroom to clean up. I heard the faucet turn on then shut before I heard footsteps return to the side of my bed.

There was a dip on my side then I felt a soft kiss placed on my lips, making me smile. The kiss was short and brief but almost unbearably sweet. I opened my eyes and was on the verge of laughing when Haru had returned to his usual stoic expression. I moved to the side to give him space on my bed, and he climbed in, swiftly pulling me to him and tangling our legs together.

I rested my head on Haru's chest, finding his steady heartbeat somewhat calming. I sighed and indulged myself in this moment we have now. With his heartbeat as my lullaby and the fatigue creeping up on me, my eyes began to slowly shut, finally falling into a slumber in the arms of my hydromaniac.

* * *

 **I am not sure if I would want to ask reviews. Not that this is my first lemon, it _is_ my first time to write a romantic lemon. Challenge for a greyromantic (ahem). But I would sure appreciate some follows/faves.  
**

 ** ** _On slight revision: So thanks to a little (biology) review from Fictionpress, I did a little fix up on the lemon. Barely noticeable so carry on, loves._****


End file.
